ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman X
is the twenty-eighth entry of the Ultra Series, produced by Tsuburaya Productions which is a part of the Shin Ultraman Retsuden programming block on TV Tokyo. On July 13 Crunchyroll announced it will be simulcast in North America on their site and APPs, marking it the first tokusatsu show in the world to be simulcast while airing in Japan. Plot A solar flare called the has awakened mysterious known as Spark Dolls from the depths of the earth and the ocean, materializing them into rampaging monsters that terrorize the Earth. Due to this, UNVER was formed to gather, collect and secure unstable Spark Dolls and a new attack team was formed, XiO to combat monster threats. Fifteen years later, Daichi Ozora, a member of XiO's Lab Team whom was orphaned when his parents lost in the Ultra Flare, bonds and transforms into Ultraman X to battle threats from both aliens and monsters. He soon learns of the truth behind Ultra Flare and resolves to help Ultraman X to regain his physical body after the incident had trapped him in a form of . Characters Ultras Allies XiO *Shotaro Kamiki *Sayuri Tachibana *Asuna Yamase *Wataru Kazama *Hayato Kishima *Takeru Yamagishi *Chiaki Matsudo *Mamoru Mikazuki *Rui Takada *Professor "Guruman" Cyber Monsters * Cyber Gomora (1, 11-12, 14-15) * Cyber Eleking * Cyber Telesdon * Cyber Bemstar * Cyber Zetton Miscellaneous * Alien Gold "tE-rU" (6-7) * Rudian (6-7) Other Ultras Villains * Gargolgon (6-7) * Guar Army ** Alien Magma (12-13) ** Alien Shaplay (12-14) ** Alien Makindo (14) ** Gina Specter (12-14) ** Mold Specter (13-14) *** Gua Specter (14) Monsters * Bemlar (1) * Banila (1) * Aboras (1) * Pestar (1) * Peguila (1) * Magular (1) * Demaaga (1) ** Tsurugi Demaaga (12) * Birdon (2) * Telesdon (3) * Underground Woman (3) * Bemstar (4) * Alien Zarab (4) * Black King (5) * Alien Nackle "Bandello" (5) ** Alien Nackle "Nakuri" (9) * Zetton (8) * Alien Sran (8) * Alien Valkie "Haruki" (9) * Alien Icarus "Ikari" (9) * Alien Akumania (9) * Samekujira "Jolly" (9) * Alien Babalou (9) * Dada (9) * Alien Zetton (9) * Kemur Man (9) * Houlinga (10) * King Joe (11) * Zaragas (12) * Mecha Gomora (14) * Gomess (S) (15) Status Unknown * Arstron * Tyrant * Dorako * Fire Golza * Thunder Darambia * M1 * Pigmon * Gubila * King Gesura * Red King Arsenal *X Devizer *Cyber Cards *XiO Devizer *XiO Bazooka *Ultlaser **Ultra Booster **XiO Blaster *XiO Musketty *XiO Athos *XiO Porthos *XiO Aramis Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * , Narration: *Navigation Voice, Announcement: * : * : * : * : * : *Ginga Spark Voice: * : Hidenari Ugaki, Minami Tsukui Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Voyager feat. Daichi Ozora (Kensuke Takahashi) ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: TAKERU, Chiaki Seshimo **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Voyager ;Insert theme * **Artist: Voyager **Episodes: 5 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Voyager **Episodes: 13 * **Lyrics: Hideki Tama, Kiyoshi Okazaki **Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi **Artist: Voyager with (Girl Next Door), , , Hikaru (Takuya Negishi), Misuzu (Mio Miyatake), Kenta (Mizuki Ohno), Chigusa (Kirara), Tomoya (Takuya Kusakawa) **Episodes: 13, 14, Recap 2 * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: TEAM DASH with Project DMM **Episode: Recap 2 * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: Recap 2 External links *[http://m-78.jp/x/ Ultraman X] at Tsuburaya Productions